<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Theseus】moonlight 上 by maybeiwillheal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863988">【Theseus】moonlight 上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal'>maybeiwillheal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忒修斯和纽特是住在贫民窟的兄弟，忒修斯作为家里的alpha为了养家糊口每天大几份工，还没分化的纽特则还在上学。有一天，忒修斯回到家中发现了自己的弟弟分化成了omega，为了防止弟弟被街上混混alpha恶意标记，忒修斯只能标记了纽特，而这种感觉让他罪恶却又上瘾。后来在一个雨天，被房东赶出来的兄弟俩遇到了住在城郊庄园里的伯爵遗孀莉莉。莉莉给了他们住所和工作，可这位善良的omega伯爵夫人却会在吃饭时用穿着昂贵皮鞋的脚尖轻轻蹭着忒修斯的裤脚……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>abo，本文所有角色均道德低下，特别是作者<br/>雷<br/>雷<br/>雷<br/>俗不可耐，慎入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是今天的工资。”肥头大耳的工地管事从口袋里掏出几个零星的铜币丢到了忒修斯的手心里。<br/>“可我们说好的是10先令？”忒修斯追上去拉住了要离开的管事，摊开手里的几个硬币企图和他争辩，要知道在伦敦这点钱可买不了什么食物。纽特已经高烧了几天了，他必须买些药回去给弟弟。<br/>可那人好像并不打断搭理他，甩开忒修斯的手自顾地钻进了马车里离开了，留下忒修斯一个人在那看着手里的钱币出神。这个时间已经找不到别的小时工了，这点工资他只能去附近买一些别人挑剩下的食物回去。<br/>走到他们住的那个巷子口时忒修斯隐约好像闻到了一股omega信息素的气味。这在贫民窟是再寻常不过的事情，alpha外出打工留下omega独自在家中，有时碰上omega发情也无法及时赶回，抑制剂的价格又高的吓人，根本不是贫困omega能负担得起的药剂，所以贫民窟里闻到omega的信息素也不是什么怪事，走进就能闻到这里各种信息素的气味混合在一起，怪异又刺鼻。<br/>忒修斯是个alpha，可每天的工作负担让他无暇去寻找属于自己的另一半。他家里还有一个弟弟，已经成年了却还没分化，这对他来说还算是件好事，万一纽特是个alpha或者beta，他们就可以一起出去找工作，如果他是个omega，他就得担心自己弟弟一个在家是否安全了…<br/>越向家的方向走去，那股信息素的味道就越浓郁，这让忒修斯彻底地不安了起来。这个味道是他从未闻过的，说不定是哪个新分化的omega散发出的气味，而纽特已经连续发烧两天了…<br/>打开门时香草和橡木苔的气味立刻扑面而来，忒修斯丢下了手里提着的食物立刻奔向了里屋的卧室。他们的房子小得让人侧不过身，只有卧室，客厅，厨房还有洗手间，他和纽特两个人的卧室是被忒修斯用木板勉强隔出的两间，幸亏纽特擅长打理，房子虽然小了些却看上去还算温馨。<br/>刚跑进房间他就看见纽特躺在他的那张小床上紧闭着双眼，他的脸泛着不正常的潮红，额头上的汗像是从冰箱里拿出来的那样往下直冒，浑身都湿透了。<br/>“纽特，纽特醒醒，我回来了，我现在去给你买药！”忒修斯蹲下身去看着他，一副惊恐的模样急切地将手覆在他的额头上。<br/>纽特像是被他的动作吵醒了，有些脱力地将他放在自己额头上的手拽了下来，他的眼睛通红着，像是刚哭过那样，嘴唇因为发烧的原因有些起皮，“我想要点水…”<br/>“好，好，你等着，”转过身去厨房里手忙脚乱地倒了一杯水，又赶紧跑了回来送到纽特嘴边，忒修斯慢慢将他扶着坐了起来，喂着他一点一点地喝了半杯水进去。他的意识似乎恢复了一些，却还是仅仅贴着忒修斯的胸口。<br/>“忒修斯，我有些不对劲…”似乎是意识到了自己身体的变化，他看着自己不自然地绞在一起的双腿，还有这一阵阵的热潮…<br/>“我想你分化成了一个omega了，纽特。”忒修斯帮他擦着额头的汗，一边脱下了自己的外衣披在他的肩上然后站了起身。“我现在去给你买抑制剂，你一个人在家可以吗？”他有些心虚，因为他荷包里的钱根本不够支付一支抑制剂的价格，也许他可以向早上那家餐厅的老板预支一些薪水…<br/>“不用了，我们根本负担不起那个不是吗？”纽特抬起头来，朝他露出了一个有些虚弱的微笑。<br/>忒修斯攥着拳头咬紧了自己的后槽牙，肌肉的轮廓在他瘦削的脸颊长显露出了形状。像是和自己抗争失败了一样，他走上前去，无能为力地将弟弟抱进了怀里。<br/>“抱歉，纽特。”<br/>“可没有抑制剂，我工作的时候你该怎么办？说不定那些渣滓闻到你的味道会…”他不敢往下说下去，害怕这样会吓到自己刚分化的弟弟，可贫民窟里的人渣总是喜欢去强行标记那些刚刚分化的omega，而那些omega连起诉他们的钱都没有只能默默忍受着…他不敢相信，如果纽特遭遇了这一切，那他会做出什么来。<br/>“那就标记我。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“如果你标记了我，他们就不会来了。”纽特埋在他的颈间，声音因为发烧还有些沙哑，可四周弥漫的信息素骗不了人，此刻在他怀里正抱着一个发情期的omega，他需要一个alpha，而忒修斯就是一个正当壮年的alpha…<br/>“你是我的弟弟！”他跳了起来，几乎是咆哮的语气了。可纽特却像是下了决心一样，认真地和他对视着。<br/>“难道你希望看见我在你工作的时候被那些人渣强行标记？他们只会对那些没有alpha的omega下手，你知道的。”<br/>忒修斯被他说动了，他无法眼睁睁看着弟弟遭受这样的不幸，发情期不会只有一次，而他的工资根本负担不起抑制剂的价格，也许这对他们来说都是最好的方法…</p><p>纽特太轻了，抱在他怀里像是一片羽毛的重量。发情期的omega对alpha来说就像是毒品那样无法抗拒，忒修斯从未做过这个，也有过许多omega向他抛出橄榄枝想要和他春风一度，可繁重的工作和照顾弟弟的任务让他无暇分身去考虑这些。而今天当自己怀里抱着一个omega，这才让他真正意识到发情期是什么。<br/>忒修斯腿间发硬的性器隔着裤子顶到了纽特小巧的屁股上，这让他红了脸，他也不知道对着弟弟的身体自己居然会产生性欲，可身体的反应骗不了自己，他现在硬得像跟钢筋那样快爆炸了。<br/>发情的omega顺从地将自己单薄的睡衣脱了下去，连带着那条被从他屁股里流出的水沾湿的内裤。他不敢去看纽特的表情，几乎是本能地凑上去吻住了他因为发烧干燥的嘴唇。<br/>只有相爱的人做爱时才接吻。不知道为什么忒修斯的脑子里突然闪过很久之前听过的这句话，他不知道他和纽特是否相爱。可他的弟弟仿佛占据了他的生命的全部，那是他用心血豢养的月光，他自己扛下了所有的艰辛，而他的月亮就该干干净净。<br/>他摸到了omega大腿内侧，也许是下意识的动作，纤细的两条腿配合地分到了两边，那里湿得不成样子，忒修斯当然知道意味着什么，他更知道接下来会发生什么。可他没有忙着进入，纽特因为发情期而肿胀的胸脯吸引了他的注意力。那里不像平时那样的平坦，也许是因为分化的原因，两边的乳肉微微隆起，像是两只乳鸽那样。忒修斯舔了舔嘴唇，控制不住的想凑上去用嘴亲吻着他柔软的乳房。他听见纽特的轻喘声，也许是omega从未受到过这样的刺激，随着他唇舌的动作，还不懂得如何克制自己的omega断断续续的呻吟着，听上去青涩又带着些淫靡。纽特浅色的乳尖被他唑得有些轻微的红肿，乳头变成了好看的蔷薇色，被口水蹭得看上去晶莹剔透。<br/>纽特的腿缝被蹭得更湿了，连带着身下的床单也潮了一小片，忒修斯知道他的omega已经为他准备好了。硬得发疼得性器终于抵上了那个青涩的穴口，他不敢直接进去，害怕纽特会因此受伤。可身下的omega似乎并不理解他的体贴，他不满地用那个流着淫水的小孔不断的去蹭着他的龟头，两片阴唇一张一合的像是贪心的想要立刻将他的阴茎吞进去。<br/>“会有一些疼，纽特，忍一忍。”忒修斯撑在omega身体两侧，即便已经在失控的边缘，仍然克制着自己借助着天然的淫液润滑慢慢的挺进了omega的体内。他听见了纽特在自己耳边的喘息，这让他也忍不住跟着粗喘起来。他先是缓慢地来回抽弄着自己的性器，omega的肉穴像是天生就适合他的形状，他能感觉到来自四面八方的软肉不断地挤压着肉棒，又湿又热的触感让他爽得快要失去理智，没过多久就开始抱着omega的小屁股快速地抽插了起来。<br/>纽特被他操得呻吟声不断，他的信息素像是一瓶被打破的香水瓶那样几乎要溢满整个房间，这些气味也在蚕食着忒修斯最后的理智，他一边吮啃着omega娇嫩的胸肉一边干着他的肉穴，水声和肉体怕打的响声交合着，每一次的抽离都会让omega穴内的软肉反复吮吸着他的性器，他几乎要对这种禁忌的快感上瘾了。<br/>“纽特…纽特，”忒修斯呼唤着，沉溺在情欲之中的omega睁开了眼，那双湿润的双眼茫然地看着他，他控制不住自己去吻上了那双终于变得红润的双唇，“我可以标记你吗，纽特。你是否愿意做我的omega？”<br/>忒修斯的唇齿已经移到了纽特后颈的位置，齿尖抵在他的腺体上带着些不容置喙的意味。<br/>纽特没有回答他，只是轻轻地点了点头，得到了回应的alpha立刻将咬破了他的腺体，源源不断地信息素从进入到他的后颈内，一种惬意又满足的感觉充斥了他的大脑让他忍不住高潮了。<br/>omega高潮的瞬间，生殖腔的入口终于打开了，埋在他体内的阴茎几乎立刻闯入了那片处女地内成了结。抵在omega的生殖腔内磨着他的宫口小幅度地抽送着，这让身下的omega叫喊了出来，他用双腿紧紧地缠上了alpha的腰，一次又一次的高潮让他觉得自己彻底的失控了，源源不断的流淌出蜜液打湿了两人交合之处，身下垫着的床单早就湿得能拧出水来。<br/>忒修斯在他的生殖腔内操了一会就射了出来，精液填满了他的生殖腔，而那些发烧引起的燥热和不适也在渐渐消退。<br/>高潮后他们靠在一起不停的喘息着，像是小时候那样互相依偎在一起。纽特靠在忒修斯的胸口逐渐睡着了，身体恢复了正常的温度，脸色也变回了健康的红润，忒修斯撑起身体看着他，现在他们身上的气味完全一样了，这让他感到十分的满足，他无所谓别人怎么说，只要那些人能离他的阿尔忒弥斯远一些。他明天该去找个更稳定的动作，说不定过段时间，他们又回多一个新的家庭成员了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>
大雨下了两天没停。<br/>
那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>
一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>
在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>
忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>
马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>
这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>
“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>
女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>
即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>
等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>
纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>
下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>
还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>
“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>
一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>
忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>
他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>
莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>
“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>
他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>
他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>
忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>
“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>
她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>
丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>
她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>
即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>
直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>
忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>
这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>
在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>
“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>
莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>
高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>
结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【thesewt】moonlight 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的房租两个月上涨了三次，伦敦寸土寸金，即便是贫民窟的房子也有大把的人抢着要住，忒修斯的工资已经不足以负担这间房子的租金。而新的房子也没有找到，他们只能搬了出来，找了个偏僻的角落暂时落脚。临走时忒修斯和纽特都忍不住再三回头看了几眼，这里虽然破旧，可他们在这里度过了许多美好的旖旎时光。当他们第一次标记发生后，忒修斯就将隔离的木板拆开让卧室重新变回了一间，他们把两张床拼在一起变成了双人床。那个卧室几乎成了他们的伊甸园，信息素和欢爱的气味从未散去，每个角落都是他们甜蜜的印记。忒修斯知道这样不应该，可他抗拒不了纽特对他的吸引力，相比之下纽特更为坦率地多。<br/>大雨下了两天没停。<br/>那个临时搭起的棚子已经承受不住风雨的摧残彻底坍塌了，忒修斯和纽特只能抢救下很少的行李。已经很晚了，他们身上的钱甚至不够一晚的汽车旅馆，忒修斯打算带着纽特去附近的餐厅问一问，能不能在他们的厨房或者马棚借助一晚。这已经是他们最后的办法了。</p><p>“停下。”<br/>一辆马车停在了他们两面前，富丽堂皇的外饰昭示着主人尊贵的身份，连拉着车的马匹都是纯白无暇的毛色。一支戴着皮手套的纤手撩开了马车的窗帘，一阵玫瑰混合着晚香玉的气味扑鼻而来。主人的面容被毡帽上垂下的面纱遮住了大半，可依稀仍然看得出这是一位极富美貌的女士：“我想这两位先生需要我们的帮助。”</p><p>忒修斯牵着纽特的手，有些局促地看着她，可对方并没有因为他们的迟疑而有所责怪，而是耐心地向他解释着：“我在餐厅里见过你，你替我找回了遗失的皮包。我还不知道应该怎么感谢你呢，现在看来我想你们需要一个可以住下来的地方不是吗？我的房子里还有一些多余的房间，希望你们赏个脸来那里先住上一晚。”那双躲在面纱后的美丽眼睛上下打量着他手里牵着的纽特，婉转一笑后没有多说什么。<br/>在这么淋下去纽特迟早会发烧，只是借住一晚，只要他陪在纽特身边也不会发生什么坏事，而且这位小姐看上去并不像是坏人。<br/>忒修斯犹豫再三后还是点了点头：“十分感谢您的慷慨。”<br/>马夫帮助他们打开了马车车厢的门，车厢内的装潢比起外饰更加豪华，连坐垫的软包也用的是天鹅绒。相比之下他们被淋湿的衣服显得有些寒酸了，可马车的主人似乎并没有介意这些，那位热心的小姐甚至主动将自己肩头披着的那件羊绒披肩分给了在发抖的纽特，丝毫不介意自己的马车被雨水打湿。<br/>这一次忒修斯看清了这位小姐…或许是夫人的全貌，她的右手无名指上戴着一颗大小与她身份相衬的宝石戒指，那简直比星星还要闪耀。<br/>“夫人，很感谢您的帮助。我叫忒修斯，这是我的弟弟纽特，不知道该如何称呼您？”忒修斯不知道这样问一位女士的名讳是否礼貌，可他总得知道是谁帮助了他们。<br/>女士立刻就明白了他为何直接称呼自己为夫人似的，轻轻转了转自己无名指上的戒指：“我叫莉莉，如果你们也可以用我丈夫的姓氏来称呼我，当然，我更愿意你们叫我的名字。”那位女士微笑着看向了忒修斯，有些调皮地朝他眨了眨眼。其实不用她介绍忒修斯也明白他们是接受了谁的帮助，马车门上印着的家徽来自这里最为高贵富有的家族之一，而这位夫人，大约就是前几个月才去世的伯爵的遗孀。<br/>即便对这位伯爵夫人的身份有了了解，可当看到那座庄园时还是让他们赞叹不已。那简直超过了城堡的规格，从门口的大门一直到房门前的道路两边都被种上了修整好的万年青，从下马车开始就有仆人迎上来替他们用雨伞遮蔽并送上了毛巾和热汤，显然是早就收到了夫人会带客人回来的消息，即便是深夜，每个仆人都穿着整齐并神采奕奕，没人因为他们和庄园不匹配的穿着而有怠慢，甚至有人在为他们更换好衣物后，立刻就端上了热腾腾的食物。<br/>等他们休息下时已经是凌晨，忒修斯本想守着纽特一整夜，可抵不住客卧里柔软而舒适的床垫枕头，睡意渐沉，意识模糊间他似乎又闻到了那股玫瑰的气味。也许是这里惯用的香水吧，他这么想着逐渐也睡着了…<br/>纽特似乎睡得不错，一觉醒来时他的精神好了许多，可忒修斯却并不如此，他在梦里似乎一直追着一个背影，越走近就闻到那股玫瑰的气味越浓郁，等他几乎要抓住时却惊醒了。家仆看到他们都醒了来，第一时间送上了全新的衣物，柔软的绸缎穿在身上轻飘飘地好像没有重量，他不用问也知道，自己那身穿了很久的衣服早就被扔了。穿戴好衣服时忒修斯被告知夫人在餐厅里等他，这时他才发现原来已经下午了。他有些不好意思，毕竟打扰了别人那么久。他有些担心因为莫名旷工一天他会丢掉工作，于是想要下楼和这位善良的夫人道过谢之后带着纽特重新去找别的住所。<br/>下楼时他看见莉莉在餐厅最前面的座位上端坐着喝茶，她的右手边放着一副干净的茶具，似乎一早就在等着他。夕阳落下的光芒透过落地窗洒在了莉莉的身上，这次忒修斯终于看清了她的全貌，这位夫人有着不俗的美貌，一身纯白的缎面衣裙在落日余晖下熠熠生辉，让她看起来恬静而优雅。<br/>还未等到忒修斯开口，她就已经先说出了自己的想法，她邀请忒修斯留在庄园里工作，她不仅会支付他的工资，也会为他和纽特提供居住的地方。忒修斯不理解她为什么愿意这么帮助自己，他说出了自己的疑虑。莉莉听后朝他露出甜甜的一笑，她用一只手的手背托起自己精巧的下巴，看上去丝毫不像人妻的模样反而带着些少女的娇憨。<br/>“也许因为我是个乐善好施的富人？”<br/>一支鞋尖蹭到了忒修斯的小腿上，一开始他以为是自己不小心碰到了桌角，可等到它慢慢向上移动时他才发现不对，可他抬头看着莉莉的脸，这位美丽的伯爵夫人神情如常的对着他甜笑，眼神十分的真诚，无辜地简直像一只猎人瞄准镜里的母鹿，“更或许，我需要你的帮助？”<br/>忒修斯又闻到了那股熟悉的玫瑰花的味道，这次他敢确定，这不是什么昂贵的香水，而是莉莉身上信息素的味道。这位故作天真的夫人此刻正隐晦地勾引着他，他腿上的触感和信息素的味道骗不了人，现在他才发现，周围的仆人似乎被莉莉有意的遣去了别的地方。<br/>他发现自己有些无法拒绝，即便这位夫人对他的兴趣只是一瞬，可这里一天的工资就能超过他在别的地方打几份工总和的几倍，更何况，他们还不用支付房租，他可以存更多的钱给纽特缴大学的学费。更何况，他对莉莉的信息素并不排斥…<br/>莉莉好像有一种别人无法拒绝她的魔力，看着她的笑容，忒修斯艰难的点了点头，他知道这意味着什么，可他没有拒绝的理由。<br/>“我想大家都会欢迎你的加入。”莉莉挑起了一边秀气的眉毛，他们礼节性的握了握手，忒修斯几乎能感觉到分开时莉莉轻轻用指尖蹭过他的手心，“过一会管家会告诉你需要做些什么。晚饭在七点后，至于别的，十点来我的卧室，我会和你详谈。”</p><p>忒修斯有些艰难地来到了庄园主卧的门前，他敲了敲那扇厚重的门，里面的人让他直接进去。<br/>他进去时莉莉坐在化妆台前，她看起来比白天更清秀了一些，也许是没有化妆的原因，这也让她看起来更像是一个女孩那样——也许她的年纪比忒修斯还要小。她穿着一件淡粉色的丝绸睡袍，或者说，她只穿了一件睡袍。借助着微弱的灯光，忒修斯甚至能看清她身体被睡袍勾勒出的曼妙的曲线，以及她胸前凸起的那两点，这看起来隐晦而色情。<br/>他抱着双手站在门口那，像个愣头小子那样连手都不知道该放在哪：“夫人，我，我该做些什么，或者说该守些什么规矩。”<br/>忒修斯彻底愣住了，那股玫瑰的气味变得更加的旖旎，他看见她坐到了床边，然后脱掉了身上唯一一件遮蔽物，带着她气味的睡袍自然的滑落到了铺着地毯的地板上。她看着忒修斯的眼神天真而富有爱意，像是无声地引诱着他的采栽。<br/>“你唯一该做的就是让你的雇主满意，不是吗？”</p><p>他以为莉莉会对性爱更熟稔一些，可当他的手触碰到那具羊脂玉一般的裸体时，莉莉就像是新婚之夜的妻子那样露出了娇羞的神情。她身上每一处都散发着清新，他们简直像躺在玫瑰花丛中，床头的玫瑰艳丽地绽放着却也在莉莉信息素的味道的比较下相形见绌。忒修斯有些意乱情迷地吻上了公爵夫人丰韵的乳房，女性omega成熟的身体似乎和纽特的不太一样，她的乳房更为挺拔，也许是常年穿着内衣的缘故，乳尖的位置被内衣的蕾丝磨得发红，她因为忒修斯的亲吻而浑身战栗着发出了几声呻吟。得到回应的忒修斯似乎更大胆了一些，他放肆的挤压着伯爵夫人的胸部用嘴唇不断地来回啃咬着引得莉莉娇喘连连。<br/>她那个几乎比她大了三十岁的beta丈夫从未像这样满足过她。她刚刚分化就被安排嫁进了伯爵家中，家人从不考虑伯爵能当他父亲的年纪，一心把自己美貌的小女儿当作加官晋爵的筹码。伯爵对她还算不错，可她年迈的丈夫只是个beta，无法感知她的发情期，更不能完全的标记她，最重要的是因为年龄的悬殊，伯爵无法在性事上满足自己青春正茂的妻子。<br/>丈夫的离世对她来说更像是一个长辈去世，她虽然悲伤却没有那种失去爱人的痛苦，社交场上的人们私底下纷纷议论她年纪轻轻便要在这座庄园里伯爵守寡，可莉莉却不觉得有什么，她从不擅长社交，更不喜欢与那些人虚与委蛇，丈夫的离世让那些人彻底将莉莉淡忘了，这也是她所期望的。她可以花上一整天时间呆在书房里作画，或者和厨娘学习烹饪，毕竟从丈夫那里继承来的财产和头衔够她挥霍好几辈子了。<br/>她在一家餐厅里看到的忒修斯，那时他似乎没有意识到自己早已成为餐厅里所有女孩的盘中餐，她们小声议论着这位高大英俊的alpha侍者，更有一些大胆的小姐向他释放出了信息素。可这位alpha似乎不为所动，他自顾地忙着自己的工作，没有将眼神分给任何一位omega。<br/>即便这样仍然让许多omega为他着迷，这其中也包含了莉莉。<br/>直到一天，她没有带任何仆人独自来到了这间餐厅，想要结账时却发现自己的钱包不翼而飞了，她慌忙的站起来在座位附近四处寻找着，可就是不见钱包的踪影，就在她不停地向老板解释时，忒修斯突然出现在了她的面前将钱包还给了她。据他说是一个溜进餐厅的小偷拿走了它，刚准备销赃就被他发现并抢回了钱包。莉莉正准备向他道谢，可忒修斯却因为下班时间到了还要去别的地方打工急匆匆地就离开了餐厅。莉莉向老板打听了忒修斯的情况，知道他正在为房子和工作的问题发愁，于是在那个雨夜里，她出现在了忒修斯的面前。</p><p>莉莉从未想过她会变成这样，高贵的伯爵夫人此刻像是被捆绑起来任人宰割的一头母鹿，omega敏感的乳肉被alpha吸吮着，在这样激烈的刺激下她的花穴里早就湿润一片，湿软的触感让她下意识地想去并拢双腿挤压自己的阴户。可惜忒修斯没有给她这样的机会，他近乎粗暴的分开了莉莉的双腿，透过茂密的灌木丛看见了藏在后面滴着水的花瓣。和纽特的青涩不同，莉莉的两瓣阴唇透着一种成熟的红，就像是樱桃的颜色，湿漉漉的水光让那两片软肉看起来更加娇艳欲滴，中间那粒小小的阴核早已露了出来。<br/>忒修斯可没打算直接就进入主题，他闻到了从莉莉腿间传来的幽香，他先是拨开了遮挡的森林，然后用指腹轻轻按压着莉莉的阴蒂，看着她的阴唇一张一合之间又吐出了不少春水。莉莉被他弄得害羞地咬紧了自己的嘴唇，细微的呻吟从她的唇缝间偷跑了出来，听起来甜蜜而淫荡。她整个人都在发烫，浑身都透着一种淡淡的粉色就像是发情期那样，她敏感地像每一个毛孔的触觉都被放大了好几倍，连忒修斯无意的触碰都让她忍不住战栗。<br/>这几乎是她的极限了，在忒修斯手指的挑弄下她迎来了第一次高潮，小腹里像是有无数条的电流汇集到了一起，舒服的让她脚趾都蜷缩了起来。忒修斯没有直接放过她，alpha将手指伸入了她的蜜穴里，那里的软肉像是得到了感应一般立刻咬住了他的手指，凹凸不平的肉壁不断吸着他，他不敢想象如果将自己的阴茎放出来是怎样绵密的触感。<br/>在他尝试着放入第二根手指时莉莉又高潮了一次，他几乎能感觉到一股热流从阴道里流出打湿了他的掌根。omega的身体完全准备好迎接他了，忒修斯没有犹豫，他将自己的睡裤脱下放到了床边，戴好避孕套之后就扶着自己早已硬起来的阴茎堵上了omega的穴口。莉莉脑海里像是被融化了一样甜蜜又混乱，她和忒修斯的信息素肆意的释放着充斥着整个房间，当她稍微地恢复了一点意识就感觉到了忒修斯顶在自己阴道口的龟头，那样粗大的尺寸是她从未见过的，这让她害怕又兴奋。也许是omega的本能让她一改矜持的态度顺从地张开了双腿。<br/>“我要进来了，夫人。”没等到莉莉的回应，忒修斯直接将胯部向前推进让阴茎送进了她的穴道里，这又热又湿的感觉和他想得一样，被紧紧吸附着的快感让他忍不住闷哼了一声，紧接着立刻就在她的蜜穴里操干了起来。<br/>莉莉的呻吟声变得断断续续，她被压在一片昂贵的丝绸枕头中间操得意乱情迷，忒修斯的信息素让她着迷，而那根在她身体里不断进出的阴茎更是搅乱了她的神智，她不知道该怎么应对这样猛烈的快感，这是她的丈夫从未给过她的。粗大的龟头反复研磨着她阴道口最敏感的那点，淫水像是打开了源头那样不断的往外冒着打湿了她的床单，她在自己和丈夫的大床上被一个陌生男人侵犯，而那些让她难以抗拒的快感使她成了忒修斯的共犯。激烈的撞击让床体都跟着发出吱呀的响声，床头柜上的玫瑰花因为碰撞而掉落了不少花瓣下来，她那头柔软的玫瑰金卷发在灯光下折射出了美丽的光泽，艳丽的花瓣窸窸窣窣地洒在莉莉的胸口和发间。</p><p>忒修斯让她高潮了太多次，那双美丽的眼睛不断地流出泪水，她紧紧地抱着忒修斯的脖子，在她又一次高潮之前忒修斯给了她一个绵长的吻，唇舌被搅弄着只剩下呜咽声，莉莉完完全全地向忒修斯打开了自己的身体，在阴茎地不断地抽插下她潮吹了，春水从她的穴口处喷了出来打湿了真丝的床单，她的双腿无意识的轻微抖动着，连续的快感让这位平时高贵而自持的伯爵夫人彻底沦陷在了情爱的欢愉中。<br/>高潮后的余韵让她的肉穴不断地夹紧了忒修斯的性器，他握着莉莉纤细的腰，粗壮的肉棒避开生殖腔快速在小穴内操干着，用力顶弄了几下之后将精液射进了避孕套里。<br/>结束之后已经是半夜，虽然没有标记可他们的身上还是沾满了彼此信息素的味道，忒修斯借用了莉莉的浴室快速的洗了个澡，冲去了身上性爱的气味，然后回到了他和纽特的卧室里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>